Setting the Record Straight
by corneroffandom
Summary: After Big Show attacks again, Alberto knows what he has to do.


The Royal Rumble had come and gone. Alberto Del Rio- thanks to some advanced planning and quick work by Ricardo Rodriguez- had maintained his title against the Big Show. But all of it, the celebration with his father and ring announcer afterwards, the enjoyment he has exploring Las Vegas with Ricardo before the night's Raw, seems to disappear as he comes to in the middle of the ring that night, hand held awkwardly to the rope with duct tape and- _No, no, no-_ all he can do is watch helplessly as Big Show attacks Ricardo.

No matter how he struggles, he's caught there with nowhere to go, no way to help as he is forced to listen and watch as strike after strike is landed on the younger man whose only sounds are hoarse coughing as he tries to curl up into a ball and protect himself, his frenzy only growing when Show takes him out of the ring and away from Del Rio's sight. He can guess by the sound and the reaction of the crowd that Ricardo had then been thrown into the barricade wall, just for Show to drag him back into the ring where Alberto can watch the rest of the beat down. He kicks and he fights and struggles against the tape, screaming at Big Show that the fight should be between them, not with Ricardo, but it only seems to incite the larger man more, Alberto staring on hatefully as Big Show aims and lands a KO punch to the younger man, who doesn't move afterwards.

Though the competitor in Del Rio has imprinted each hit landed on Ricardo to memory this night, to remember what he's fighting for the next time he's in the ring with the Big Show, the part of Del Rio that proudly claims the ring announcer as his best friend can't help but think it might've been kinder to let him remain unconscious so he wouldn't have had to witness the brutal handling of him, and it's all of this rage and helpless torment that pours out of him as he kicks and spits at Big Show, desperate to be freed, determined to get his hands on the giant. But Big Show taunts him and lands repeated kicks on his spine, making sure to always leave just enough room that he can still see the motionless Ricardo just out of his reach.

Finally, _finally_, Show approaches him and, after more mocking of him and Ricardo, he pulls back and punches Del Rio clear in the jaw, downing him again. It's hands on his wrist that wakes him up, thankfully now coming from referees working at freeing him during the commercial break. He blinks a few times before spotting another group of referees and the trainer crowding around Ricardo, helping him to sit up. He's barely up when he spots his employer and, struggling away from the group of people trying to examine him, all but crawls on hands and knees to Alberto's side.

"El Patron," he groans, pressing a hand to Del Rio's knee and then his side as he finally makes it all of the way up to him, almost collapsing against his chest as he closes his eyes, pale and clammy. "Are..." He licks his lips before trying again. "Are you ok?"

Del Rio sighs and stares down at the battered young man leaning against him, resting his cheek on top of Ricardo's head as he nods, relieved that he's conscious and speaking once more. That Big Show is gone. "Are you?"

"Dizzy," he admits lowly, and just at that moment Alberto comes free of the tape, his right hand immediately curling around Ricardo's shoulders and holding him close as he uncoordinatedly brushes the hair out of his eyes. Neither of them are in full command of their bodies yet, Alberto still suffering the effects of the two KO punches he'd suffered in ten minutes, and Ricardo all of the other damage- some of which Del Rio thinks he was probably unconscious during, which is a frightening thought as what he knows of is bad enough.

"Del Rio, Ricardo," one of the referees says, kneeling down in front of them. "We're going to move you now, alright? The trainer needs to look you over back in his office." Both men nod and they proceed to move Ricardo first, leaving Alberto cold and sore until they help him out of the ring and back up the ramp also, the world champion feeling distantly as fans brush his extended hand when he's led past where they're standing, watching on quietly.

For the third time, Alberto is awakened by a touch on his right wrist, knowing immediately who it is just by how patient and careful it is. "Ricardo," he mumbles, squinting an eye open enough to watch as his ring announcer rubs a wet washcloth along his hand and wrist. Despite how sore his wrist is still from all of his fruitless strugglings, this feels nice as he cleans off the lingering stickiness from the tape with the warm water.

Pausing mid-movement, Ricardo looks up, his face brightening in relief. "El Patron," he whispers, sounding a little choked up. He finishes and places the washcloth back in a small container of water, folding Alberto's hand in both of his. "I- I'm glad you're awake. How do you feel now?"

"Better than you look," he admits, examining his ring announcer with a critical eye. Despite being on his feet, the younger man still looks pale and shaky and it worries Del Rio. More so when he realizes that the trainer isn't in the room, so no one had been around to keep an eye on Ricardo, who already has a horrible tendency of overdoing it if he thinks it'll help Del Rio in some way. He shifts over painfully, making as much room as possible on the side of his cot, before staring at Ricardo. "Sit down."

"But-"

"Sit down." Forcing some steel back into his voice, he watches with no lack of relief as Ricardo hesitantly settles in next to him on the cot, still holding onto his hand. "Are you still dizzy?"

Ricardo blinks in surprise. "You, you remember that?"

"Of course I do." He watches as Ricardo slumps his shoulders, shaking his head. "No dizziness? That's good." But he's still pale and weak, and Alberto feels so bad about what happened, how he'd failed at protecting him. Again. "Lo siento, mi amigo, I should've expected something like this from that perro- especially after our success last night."

Ricardo releases a soft breath, surprised. "El Patron, I didn't foresee it either. You... can't possibly blame yourself." He frowns when the ring announcer grimaces, looking at him closely. "I don't. It was... just one of those things."

"Duct taping me to the ropes and brutalizing you wasn't _one of those things_, Ricardo. Bullies like the Big Show will learn that I won't let things like that slide. I promise you."

Ricardo smiles wryly, about to say something, when the trainer's office door opens and the man enters the room, face darkening when he spots his patient across the room from where he'd left him, eyes narrowing at him. "What are you doing over there, Mr. Rodriguez?" he demands, lips thin. "I told you not to move when I left."

Freezing, the ring announcer swallows. "Mr. Del Rio was waking up," he says feebly. He sits very still as the trainer walks over to them, an unfortunately familiar item in his hands.

Alberto watches quietly as the man assists Ricardo in placing the neck support back in place, uncomfortable memories of the weeks he had to wear the thing following getting Brogue Kicked flashing through his mind. "His neck problems were aggravated?" he finally asks, throat dry as the ring announcer takes a breath, his lips twisting unhappily at once more being in this position.

"Yes," is all the annoyed trainer mumbles before going about his business, leaving the two men to stare at each other.

"It's not your fault," Ricardo reenforces when the silence grows to near smothering levels. "It's not, El Patron."

Alberto sighs. His best friend could say it a million more times but he can't stop the niggling thought in the back of his mind, repeating over and over that he could've prevented this, been a little smarter, especially after everything Show had put Ricardo through the past month. _Either way... I will make him pay._


End file.
